In the managed pressure drilling (MPD) of wellbore or reservoir fluidic systems, a choke valve can be used to regulate fluid flow and fluid pressure through tubing. Choke valves have an operational range, beyond which the choke valve may not be able to regulate fluid flow or fluid pressure. Multiple choke valves can be used to increase or decrease either or both of fluid flow and fluid pressure, which is generally accomplished in the industry through manual control by an operator. Traditionally, adjustment of choke valves is based on a trend analysis of general flow characteristics in the choke valves, which can be a lagging indicator of the status of the fluidic system, and slow to react to extreme flow events such as spikes in pressure or flow speed.